Of bruises and wakeup calls
by AcrossAStarSweptSky
Summary: Tag to the premier. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call." A strained, familiar voice said from the other line. Sam immediately sat up and all traces of annoyance or sleepiness disappeared.


**Okay I'm back to the Rookie Blue Fan fic. How could I not be after the season premier? It was amazing. I loved how Sam freaked the beep out over Andy being shot. You could tell by his face. So after seeing that, this piece was born.**

**I might sound like a traitor, but I like Detective Rosati. We'll see how long that lasts if she goes near Sam. But anyway… Read fanfic goers, Read like the wind.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Sam Swarek hated more waking up at six in the morning on work days, it was waking up at 5am on his day off. But alas, whoever decided to call him at 5:03am did not know that rule. So as the obnoxious ringing of his cell phone wailed, Sam Swarek got ready to yell at whoever had the nerve to wake him from his slumber.<p>

"What?" He answered gruffly, still lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call." A strained, familiar voice said from the other line. Sam immediately sat up and all traces of annoyance or sleepiness disappeared.

"McNally? What's going on? You alright?" Sam got out of his bed quickly, standing in his empty apartment with nothing but boxers on.

"I- I don't know. It hurts and the bruise is spreading." She whispered pain clear in her voice. "I wouldn't have called, but Luke is at the office with his phone turned off and Traci has Leo and-" She stopped.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and quickly yanked on a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt. He raced into his bathroom, grabbing a small bottle from his medicine cabinet. He was out the door, faster than he thought possible. Sam started his car and pulled out, ignoring the fact that the sun wasn't even completely out yet.

Sam had never been to Andy and Callaghan's new place, figuring he had better things to do then see that his rookie- now partner- had shacked up with a jackass. But he had memorized the address weeks ago in case of emergency. He parked in the street, and jumped out of the car. He half- jogged to the front where, he could see Andy leaning against the door. She was dressed in shorts with a large jacket not even zipped over a loose tank top.

She let him in wordlessly. He slipped his arm around the uninjured side of her waist and helped her to the couch. She shrugged out of the large jacket and sat down. "I shouldn't have called you."

"I'm happy you did." He replied, "Take of your shirt." Her head whipped up to him in alarm. He cracked a smile, "I need to see the bruise."

She let out a nervous chuckle and raised her shirt before stopping halfway. She looked to him, jumping when his warm hands were already there, helping the clothing off. She blushed when goose bumps followed over her stomach where his hands had ghosted over. "I wouldn't have, but it's hard to breathe."

After the shirt was removed and Andy was left in nothing but her sports bra, Sam looked to the bruise.

His eyes widened and he had to squelch the burning anger in his stomach at the sight. The bruise had spread all up the right side of her body, starting from waist and fanning out. It was an ugly reddish color, with dark blue mixed in. It had bled at some point because there was dried blood crusted around the bruise. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Andy's warm brown ones were gauging his reaction. He went down to his knees and grabbed a washcloth from her coffee table. "Jesus Andy, how long has it been like this?"

"It wasn't this bad yesterday," she said through gritted teeth as Sam whipped a bit of dried blood off with the rag. "It started getting bad last night after Luke and I got home from the Penny."

"Speaking of, why isn't Callaghan here?" Sam got up and went to her kitchen, ignoring the empty boxes pushed up against the wall. He grabbed Andy a glass of water and looked around until he found the bathroom. He smile triumphantly and returned back to the couch with water and a box of gauze wrapping. He pulled out the small bottle from his house and pulled out two white pills.

"He said he wanted to relook at a case. I told him I was fine though, so he wouldn't worry." She grabbed the two pills from his hand and looked at them suspiciously. Trusting that he wouldn't give her something that would hurt her, she quickly swallowed.

"I don't care what you would've said. There's no way in hell I would leave you alone." He sighed, looking her in the eye. She gave him a small smile and breathed deeply, wincing at the sharp pains. Sam carefully wrapped her stomach, grimacing at every squeak of pain Andy let out. When he was done tapping, Sam got up from floor and sat on the couch next to her.

Andy's eyes were drooping softly from the pills and she laid her head on Sam's shoulder. He rose an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He repositioned them, where they were both lying on the couch, Andy leaning against him with Sam's back to the back of the couch.

Her breathing slowly became less labored. Sam moved a piece of hair from her ear and leant forward, "What time will Callaghan be home?"

"He won't." She muttered sleepily, "Not till after work."

"Do you want me to stay?" He whispered. She didn't say anything, just nodded before completely falling asleep.

Sam smiled softly at her sleeping form. She snuggled closer to him and he carefully put his arm over her waist before laying head down too. Lulled by the sound of Andy's even breathing, Sam quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, As always, I hope you review, but if you insist on not reviewing, I hope it at least made you smile.<strong>


End file.
